


Entice

by ToxicTraitor



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: When Hordak wants to discuss his plans to further their work on their project, he ends up catching Entrapta as she's in the middle of brushing her hair. When he sees her struggles, he offers to help. However, as he brushes her hair... a heat grows between them that leads them to spending the night together.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 198





	Entice

**Author's Note:**

> S'up, I'm Toxi. 
> 
> I still don't go to this fandom. I still need to work on my YGO Big Bang but I couldn't stop thinking about this fic so I had to write it first. You'd think that writing about Hordak's dick wouldn't top me writing about Yusaku taking Ryoken's dragon dick but I guess we're here now. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hordak skulks around in the hallways. It’s late, so most of his minions are asleep at this point in the night. He’s in search of Entrapta. He wants to discuss his plans with her for their portal machine before morning. Knowing her, if he tells her his ideas now, by morning she’ll have her own plans prepared. 

He knocks before he enters her room. He’s worried she’ll be asleep by now, it’s so late after all. Fortunately he catches her awake, sitting in front of the mirror she ordered from Dryl. Her hair isn’t in its usual pigtails. She wears it down, staring into the mirror with a growing look of frustration on her face.

When she notices Hordak’s reflection in the mirror, a smile flashes on her face.

“Oh, Hordak!” She cheers as she sees him.

“Entrapta.” Hordak greets her in return. 

He stares at her for a moment, feeling awkward standing in her doorway. There’s an intimacy in the air, he’s in her quarters while she prepares herself for bed. Somehow, having her hair down like this feels as if he’s caught her in the nude. It feels like he shouldn’t be staring at her, like he should turn away and give her privacy. 

“I came here to discuss the issues we were having with the valves. I believe I have a solution.” Hordak explains.

“Oh, the valves? Don’t worry about them. I’ve already fixed them while you were having a meeting with Catra.” Entrapta waves her hand as if the task was as simple as washing the dishes after dinner.

Hordak tries to hide his shock from her. By now, he should be used to her skills but she never fails to impress him. 

“Excellent.” Hordak nods to himself, pleased by her work yet again.

Entrapta, although she’s listening to him, has returned some of her attention back to her reflection. She’s trying to brush through her hair but Hordak can see that she’s struggling with it. There’s so much of it, her hair is so thick and long. She simply can’t brush through it by herself.

Hordak struggles for what to say to her. Too often, he finds himself at a loss for words around her.

“I left my bots in Dryl.” Entrapta explains when she notices Hordak’s distress. “They used to take care of everything. Cleaning, filing, basic hygiene. I used to have one specifically to brush my hair. I would ask Emily to do it for me but she’s… uhhh…”

She points at Emily, whirling out of control in the corner of her room. 

“She’s… glitchy.” Entrapta claps to herself. “I’ll have to check her wiring, something must have come loose when she chased Scorpia around today.”

“Allow me to assist you.” Hordak suggests. 

Entrapta’s eyes light up happily. “Oh, will you?”

Hordak feels a blush color his cheeks. He turns away, hoping Entrapta won’t notice. “Your hair is an important tool for our work. It needs to be maintained so it can work at its optimum levels.”

Entrapta squees to herself. She hands Hordak her brush and waits happily for him to brush her.

Hordak isn’t quite sure what to do now that the brush is in his hands. He knows what to do in theory however he’s worried that he’ll end up hurting her somehow if he does something wrong.

First he pulls a second stool up behind her so he may sit with her. Then he begins to run the brush through the very ends of her hair. It’s so soft in his hands, it’s hard to believe that her hair holds so many prehensile properties.

Entrapta sighs contently as he brushes her. Her little sighs turn into soft moans as he continues to run the brush through her hair. Hordak stops for a brief moment. Her moaning frazzles him, making it hard for him to concentrate on the task at hand.

He tries to regain his focus but the more he brushes her, the more quiet moans escape her lips. Hordak can feel a growing discomfort, like a knot in his stomach. She’s awoken so many new sensations in him. For the first time, he feels himself growing hard. He’s never felt arousal for anyone or for any reason but her moaning is maddening. 

Hordak ends up tossing the brush against the wall in frustration. The loud clatter jolts Entrapta up, snapping her out of her daze.

“Oh.” She mumbles. She picks up the brush with her hair and sets it down in front of the mirror so she won’t lose it later. “Maybe that’s enough for now.”

Hordak tries to shift his skirt in a way that will hide his erection but the fabric chooses to drape over it no matter which way he adjusts it. All it does is accentuate how hard he is.

Entrapta turns to look at him. Even the look on her face is maddening. Her skin is flushed, tinted with a light pink that gives her skin a delicate but radiant glow. Her eyes gleam as she stares at him with curiosity and a budding hunger. Her lips are parted ever so slightly, they look so rosy and soft.

Hordak tips her face up to his so he can kiss her. He lets his hands explore her body, running down and past the opening of her shirt so he may cup her breasts. She’s so soft but at the same time, her body feels so strong and steady beneath his fingertips. 

He moves his hands lower, exploring her body even further. He watches her expression in the mirror as his hand slips down the front of her overalls. Entrapta makes a small sound of surprise as he lets his fingers tease her between her legs. Her skin down there is so sensitive that even the mere brushing of his fingertips against the inside of her thighs makes her tremble.

A lock of Entrapta’s hair coils around Hordak’s wrist. At first, he assumes that he’s gone too far and that she wants him to stop but instead, she tries to guide his hand with her hair. She encourages his hand to explore her even further, opening her up so he can slip his fingers inside of her.

It’s maddening, absolutely maddening. His cock twitches, calling more attention to itself. He wants to be inside of her, to become one with her body. He wants to watch the pretty, little princess as he fills her with pure joy.

He lifts her up, carrying her to her bed. She’s so small in his arms, it’s so easy to cradle her in them. He lays her down first before he straddles over her.

Entrapta excitedly tosses back Hordak’s skirt so she can see his cock. For a moment, her scientific curiosity takes over while she studies him. He’s from a whole other world, his body in itself is a scientific wonder to her. During her research, she’s read as much about the human body. She’s seen skilled, detailed drawings of sex and reproduction but Hordak’s cock is nothing like what she’s come across in any of her studies. 

His cock is shaped like a tentacle. It’s thick at its base and it ends in a sharp point. Entrapta runs a finger along the length of it and it splits open like a flower, revealing eight, pink smaller tentacles as its petals. In the middle of the petal-like tentacles there’s a stigma like coil that is dripping wet. The sight of it is so enticing, arousing both her curiosity and her body even further.

“Fascinating…” Entrapta muses as she stares at it.

Hordak’s impatience grows. He growls at her, demanding to win back her attention.

She makes a small ‘oh’ sound as she remembers what they were doing before she became distracted. She struggles to pull off her overalls and her shirt, using her hair to help pull them off her body.

Hordak stares at her when she’s finally naked. He’s impressed by her, yet again. Her breasts are ample and full. Her thighs and arms are strong in the subtlest of ways. While her stomach has several rolls which are tempting to grab and kiss.

He leans over her so he can penetrate her. His cock, now closed back into its original tentacle form, slips easily inside of her. He pauses for a moment, feeling accomplished and proud that he’s made it this far so easily. Despite the fact that they are of two different species, they fit together so well that it feels like they were made for each other.

Entrapta gasps to herself as Hordak’s cock opens up inside of her, taking up more room. The smaller tentacles tickle her from the inside, forcing another moan out of her. 

Her hair reaches up to pull him down to her so she can kiss him again. She kisses him until her sweetness makes him feel dizzy. He’s gotten this far but his body still fails him. Even with his improved armor compensating for his weaknesses, his energy has dropped so low that he can’t continue. 

“Let me do all the work.” Entrapta suggests, softly.

Hordak tries to protest, his pride taking over. She shushes him, using her hair as leverage so she winds up on top of him.

He lays beneath her while she tries to figure out what she should do next. While she understands how sex works, she’s never researched beyond the mechanics of it. She ends up following the cues from her own body, listening to the signals of pleasure that certain movements send through her.

Hordak runs his hands over her, his sharp talons leave trails of pink on her skin. Her hair falls like a curtain around her so all he sees is her as she grinds against his cock. 

She reaches for his hand, her fingers sliding between his. Her hand is so small compared to his but their fingers interlock perfectly. She squeezes his hand as the heat builds inside of her, boiling until she bursts. Hordak watches in awe as she climaxes. She’s finally completely silent for once, shutting her eyes and biting her lip as she comes.

Watching her is enough to bring his own body to its climax. Entrapta gasps as she feels his cum spill out inside of her. The sensation freezes her for a moment, the sudden warmth was a surprise she wasn’t expecting. It doesn’t last more than a few seconds before the sensation is gone.

She slides off of him, curling against his side on the bed. They lay still for a few moments while they recover. This is a first for both of them in many ways. Neither of them have ever been this close to anyone before. This sort of intimacy is nice, it’s comforting and exciting to explore with each other.

When sense returns to Hordak’s mind, he makes his move to leave. He shouldn’t have come here in the first place. He feels ashamed of himself for allowing himself to lose control like that. He knows that he shouldn’t allow himself to feel this way for a princess but Entrapta is too tempting for him to ignore.

Entrapta grabs his wrist before he can go anywhere. Her eyes are pleading as she stares at him from the bed.

“What’s the rush?” She asks. “Why don’t you… stay a little longer.”

“I shouldn’t.” Hordak answers. “I… I have work to do.”

“We can discuss our plans here, if you want.” Entrapta suggests.

Hordak hesitates, staring at the door. In the end, the princess proves too captivating to leave. He ends up in her bed with her head resting against his chest. They discuss their next move until she falls asleep in his arms.


End file.
